


L'essenza di un uomo

by Koan_abyss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, mystrade
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koan_abyss/pseuds/Koan_abyss
Summary: Mycroft Holmes non nutre alcuna illusione sulla natura del mondo e delle persone che lo abitano. Sa riconoscere motivazioni e doppi fini, non crede nelle azioni compiute per pura bontà d'animo, neppure se vengono da un Ispettore di Scotland Yard. Ma d'altronde non è necessario che le ragioni di Lestrade per interessarsi a Sherlock siano nobili: a Mycroft basta che non siano in conflitto col suo desiderio di proteggere suo fratello.A Lestrade piacerebbe che il signor Holmes gli desse un po' più di credito e magari che mettesse un po' meno impegno nel fargli perdere le staffe.





	L'essenza di un uomo

Essere in grado di comprendere le motivazioni alla base delle azioni di chi gli stava attorno era sempre stato fondamentale per Mycroft Holmes.  
Era ovviamente di capitale importanza nella sua posizione lavorativa: il lavoro di intelligence, come la diplomazia, sua non-così-fidata compagna, è sovente una questione di sfumature, un gioco di specchi dove ogni minuto dettaglio nasconde un significato, o dove un caleidoscopio di piccoli gesti distrae dal quadro generale; cogliere le motivazioni dei soggetti con cui si ritrovava ad interagire significava essere in grado di prevedere le loro mosse, neutralizzarle o manipolarle a suo piacimento. Compiere il suo dovere e mantenere il proprio Paese al sicuro.  
Ma in tutta onestà, la ragione per cui Mycroft aveva iniziato a preoccuparsi delle motivazioni delle persone, da bambino, era che si trattava del modo più efficiente per riordinare il mondo in modo che la sua mente geniale potesse comprenderlo senza danneggiarsi o abbandonarlo. Era la base del gioco delle deduzioni che aveva insegnato a Sherlock, nella speranza che aiutasse suo fratello allo stesso modo, anche se non aveva funzionato con la stessa efficacia, per lui.  
Procurava una piccola soddisfazione, a Mycroft, scoprire cosa muoveva Sherlock (di gran lunga il più interessante da osservare), i suoi genitori, i suoi compagni di studi, più avanti i suoi colleghi e i suoi avversari. Le loro motivazioni erano spesso banali, ovvie e facili da intuire, e anche quando sfuggivano alla logica per impantanarsi nel sentimento, per Mycroft restavano comunque comprensibili: seguivano percorsi riconoscibili e ripetitivi, erano spesso meschine.  
Non si trattava di cinismo, nell’opinione di Mycroft, o disillusione, o amarezza (tutte cose che ci si aspettava da un uomo nella sua posizione; la sensazione era che fossero _richieste_ ), ma di pura e semplice osservazione. Prevedibile che a chi non era in grado di osservare accuratamente tutto ciò apparisse solo una visione negativa dell’esistenza.  
Mycroft aveva raccolto dati tutta la vita.  
Quando aveva 17 anni l’invito a pranzare con i ragazzi di un certo gruppo di studio aveva avuto le sue origini nell’impossibilità di non comprendere che i suoi successi accademici avrebbero fatto di lui un uomo potente e di successo, in futuro, e che un’amicizia con il ragazzino sdegnoso preso in giro fino all’anno precedente valeva la pena di essere coltivata (Mycroft non era certo il solo ad avere parenti decisi a indirizzarlo a una futura carriera ai più alti vertici).  
Durante i suoi studi universitari lo sguardo vigile e costante dei suoi professori nascondeva alternativamente il desiderio di coglierlo in fallo, ricavando dal suo auspicato fallimento un balsamo per il proprio ego ferito, per la propria sibilante invidia, o la possibilità, un domani, di annoverare tra i propri pupilli un giovane così straordinario, di crogiolarsi nella luce riflessa del ragazzo di cui pretendevano di essere stati mentori.  
Né molto differente era stato l’approccio dei suoi superiori, i primi tempi, con l’ombra, l’influenza e il prestigio dello zio Rudy alle spalle di Mycroft.  
Neppure il suo stesso lavoro, l’ideale a cui lui e altri avevano dedicato le proprie vite, era immune alle sue osservazioni: pur ammantato di onore, storia e tradizioni (da cui Mycroft non si discostava) il Governo Britannico altro non era che una delle molteplici forme del contratto sociale che tiene al riparo, in parte quantomeno, la gente comune dalla violenza e dalla sopraffazione.  
Mycroft era parte delle forze incaricate di proteggere quell’ordine sociale, proprio come l’uomo che ora aveva davanti a sé e che sembrava del tutto insoddisfatto della cosa.  
Se c’era un ambito in cui Mycroft Holmes non intendeva permettersi ignoranza, era quello inerente gli scopi delle persone che si ritrovavano ad aver a che fare con Sherlock e il Detective Ispettore Gregory Lestrade aveva da poco fatto il suo ingresso in quel ristretto gruppo.  
Osservare l’uomo entrare nel proprio ufficio non aveva svelato a Mycroft niente che non sapesse già o che non avrebbe potuto capire osservandolo attraverso le CCTV: Lestrade era sposato, fresco di nomina a Ispettore e stava avendo una giornata pesante.  
“Lei chi è?” chiese sgarbatamente, preso in contropiede alla vista di Mycroft.  
La breve occhiata alle sue spalle disse a Mycroft che non era stato avvertito della presenza di un visitatore e che qualcuno se ne sarebbe pentito. L’uomo rispose con un grugnito al gesto di Mycroft che lo invitava ad accomodarsi e lo fissò con attenzione e un’ombra di astio di cui non c’era traccia, quando Lestrade era in giro a fare il suo dovere per le strade di Londra.  
“In che cosa posso aiutarla, signor?” chiese.  
‘Ah, ecco,’ si disse Mycroft, ‘un po’ di sano odio di classe.’  
Difficile non intuire dal suo accento che Lestrade proveniva dalla classe lavoratrice, a differenza dei suoi superiori e dei burocrati con cui si era ritrovato a fare i conti troppo spesso per i suoi gusti, dopo l’ultima promozione, e che temeva che Mycroft fosse stato indirizzato a lui dagli alti vertici: un cittadino di alto livello da trattare col massimo riguardo. Lestrade già lo detestava. E Mycroft non aveva ancora aperto bocca.  
“Spero vorrà perdonare la mia intrusione nel suo ufficio, Ispettore Lestrade,” cominciò Mycroft, osservando il prevedibile spasmo di fastidio dell’uomo nel sentire la sua dizione. “Mi chiamo Mycroft Holmes e ritengo che potremmo avere un interesse in comune.”  
L’espressione di Lestrade gli disse che l’uomo aveva fatto il collegamento con Sherlock: il loro cognome non era terribilmente inusuale, ma due nomi propri tanto particolari dovevano rimandare a un’unica traduzione famigliare.  
‘Non una grande faccia da poker, ma neppure un completo idiota,’ annuì tra sé e sé Mycroft.  
“Mi faccia indovinare, un interesse comune che in qualsiasi momento potrebbe finire qui dentro per schiamazzi, disturbo della quiete pubblica o peggio ancora per possesso di stupefacenti?” chiese Lestrade  
“Temo proprio di sì. E temo anche che per quanto il comportamento di Sherlock possa essere rumoroso e…frustrante… arrestarlo per schiamazzi non gli insegnerebbe la lezione.”  
Lestrade sbuffò sarcastico: “Oh, risparmi il fiato, signor Holmes. Gli schiamazzi e il possesso non rientrano nelle mie competenze, può stare tranquillo. Se teme lo scandalo, o che suo…cos’è? Un cugino? Un fratello? Che suo fratello infanghi il nome di famiglia…”  
“È più di un’eventuale accusa di intralcio alle indagini che mi preoccupo,” replicò Mycroft. “Sherlock è sovente presente sulle sue scene del crimine, Ispettore, o sbaglio?”  
Lestrade lo scrutò attento: “Gliel’ha detto Sherlock?”  
Mycroft sorrise: “Ho molte fonti. Ma sì, anche Sherlock ne ha parlato, l’ultima volta che qualcosa di chimico gli ha sciolto la lingua. I nostri rapporti non sono dei migliori, mi duole ammettere.”  
Che eufemismo. Che sciocca, sentimentale e ridicola fitta al petto, parlarne, anche in termini così insapori.  
“Comunque,” riprese, “Sherlock mi è sembrato stranamente orgoglioso del suo piccolo ruolo di investigatore sotto la sua ala, Ispettore.”  
Sherlock si presentava sulle scene del crimine di Lestrade da quasi sei mesi in modo saltuario, ma non c’era dubbio che facesse di tutto per farsi ascoltare, con le sue deduzioni all’apparenza inspiegabili ma corrette e la sua magniloquente arroganza.  
La promozione di Lestrade era probabilmente dovuta da tempo, ma era inutile negare che i recenti buoni risultati conseguenti le intromissioni di Sherlock dovevano averlo spinto non poco.  
“Vuole…vuole che allontani Sherlock dalle scene del crimine?” chiese Lestrade, cauto.  
“Oh, no, affatto, Ispettore! Né lei, né Sherlock ne sareste compiaciuti, non è vero? Al contrario, sarei sollevato se lei tenesse d’occhio il mio fratellino,” rispose Mycroft prendendo dalla tasca della sua giacca su misura un biglietto da visita. “Gradirei avere sue notizie. Come ho detto, i nostri rapporti non sono dei migliori.”  
Lestrade prese il biglietto che Mycroft gli porgeva con aria più insoddisfatta che mai: “Non sono un babysitter.”  
“Ovviamente no. Ma Sherlock ha interesse a _bazzicarle_ attorno e i suoi input si rivelano utili, talvolta, non è d’accordo? Quanto a me, sarei molto grato per qualsiasi informazione atta a diminuire la mia mole di preoccupazioni. E Sherlock...riesce a rendersi artefice di una buona percentuale del totale.”  
“‘Fanculo, sì,” borbottò Lestrade studiando il biglietto da visita  
Mycroft lo lasciò pensare.  
Dopo forse un minuto Lestrade si morse le labbra e alzò gli occhi in quelli di Mycroft: “Non posso avere un drogato su una scena del crimine.”  
Mycroft sbattè le palpebre.  
“E tuttavia, mio fratello è sovente accanto a lei a studiare i risultati di una morte violenta, negli ultimi tempi, Ispettore,” replicò, nascondendo una lieve punta di irritazione  
Lestrade scosse la testa: “Non se è fatto. Gli ho detto di non presentarsi nemmeno, se non è pulito, che può scordarsi di esaminare la scena o anche solo di dare una sbirciata. Sta funzionando, per il momento. Ma se lei gli trovasse una clinica di riabilitazione funzionerebbe ancora meglio. E potrebbe fare miracoli per le sue preoccupazioni, signor Holmes,” concluse, cacciandosi in tasca senza cura il biglietto da visita.  
Mycroft rifletté intensamente, allontanando l’impulso di dire a Lestrade che non aveva idea degli abissi in cui si sarebbe spinto per suo fratello. Ovviamente aveva già tentato la strada delle cliniche di riabilitazione, più di una volta, e ciascuna si era rivelata un fallimento. Ma ora che Lestrade gli aveva fornito un incentivo (e si trattava di qualcosa a cui Sherlock teneva, altrimenti non ne avrebbe parlato gettando il suo scorno in faccia a Mycroft, durante il loro ultimo incontro) avrebbe potuto funzionare.  
“Non è un’idea del tutto priva di merito,” rispose lentamente.  
Lestrade si alzò con un grugnito: “Sì, talvolta mi accusano di averne. Ora, se non le spiace, signor Holmes, avrei un milione di cose da fare, perciò non la accompagnerò fuori.”  
Mycroft si alzò prontamente e impugnò il suo ombrello: “Posso contare su di lei per avere notizie sulla salute di Sherlock?”  
Lestrade lo fissò con fastidio, poi sospirò: “Se dovesse accadere qualcosa la contatterò. E non dirò a Sherlock di oggi solo perché lo renderebbe ancora più insopportabile.”  
Mycroft annuì con fervore: “Concordo.” Uscì dall’ufficio: “Le augurò un pomeriggio piacevole quanto la mattinata.”  
Lestrade gli sbattè la porta alle spalle, solo per riaprirla dopo tre secondi e abbaiare: “Donovan!”  
Mycroft si avviò all’uscita di New Scotland Yard senza fretta.  
Un incontro interessante. Indubbiamente il rapporto tra Sherlock e Lestrade era di reciproco interesse: Sherlock aveva qualcuno a tenerlo occupato e Lestrade poteva contare sull’intelletto di Sherlock, con grande beneficio per la sua carriera  
La preoccupazione per la dipendenza di Sherlock era inaspettata, ma Lestrade era certo saggio a tutelarsi, impedendo ai suoi colleghi di vedere Sherlock quando era intossicato, e dribblando la potenziale accusa di aver permesso a un tossico di inquinare le prove su una scena. Convincere Sherlock a un ricovero in una clinica lo avrebbe allontanato per qualche mese (sempre che fosse possibile convincerlo) ma sul lungo termine la scelta avrebbe premiato Lestrade.  
Mycroft disperava di trovare qualcuno che nutrisse un sincero attaccamento a Sherlock oltre a se stesso, ma questo interesse di Lestrade era già un passo avanti.  
Bene, con le motivazioni dell’Ispettore appurate, Mycroft poteva concentrarsi sulla ricerca di una struttura adatta a contenere il suo problematico fratellino. Quasi perse un passo all’idea che questo avrebbe potuto significare tornare a preoccuparsi della vita di Sherlock a lungo termine.

Forse sarebbe arrivato un giorno in cui vedere Sherlock in un letto d’ospedale non avrebbe fatto sentire Mycroft esattamente come il vetro da dietro cui osservava suo fratello respirare laboriosamente: freddo, frangibile e trasparente, una finestra affacciata su un terribile spettacolo. Eppure avrebbe mantenuto il controllo, come sempre, senza lasciar intravedere niente.  
“ _Sì_ , va bene…appena posso,” sentì alle sue spalle, prima che Lestrade gli si affiancasse cacciando il suo cellulare nella tasca dell’impermeabile.  
L’uomo diede uno sguardo a Sherlock, poi alzò gli occhi al soffitto: “Quando sono arrivato ho dovuto fare la voce grossa e usare il tesserino, quindi ora le infermiere sono convinte che il ragazzo sia nei guai con la polizia, ma almeno mi hanno detto che le sue condizioni sono stabili. Niente danni…permanenti.”  
Mycroft aveva già visto i documenti del ricovero, recuperati dalla sua assistente meno di cinque minuti dopo che Lestrade lo aveva chiamato.  
“Vada a casa, Ispettore Lestrade. Ha fatto abbastanza,” rispose, lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé.  
Lestrade si sfregò il mento: aveva bisogno di farsi la barba, a giudicare dalle borse sotto gli occhi e dal colorito della sua pelle non dormiva da più di 36 ore e aveva appena finito di litigare al telefono con la moglie.  
“Le sono molto grato per avermi contattato,” aggiunse Mycroft.  
Ovviamente Lestrade non intendeva caricarsi la responsabilità della salute di Sherlock da solo e aveva contattato la famiglia. Anche restare in ospedale e assicurarsi che non ci fossero conseguenze ufficiali tornava probabilmente più comodo a lui che non a Mycroft (il cielo sapeva che a Sherlock non sarebbe potuto importare di meno), ma ringraziarlo era a cosa più educata da fare e Mycroft intendeva premiare ogni comportamento che lo aiutasse a prendersi cura di Sherlock.  
“Era il minimo,” borbottò Lestrade.  
Mycroft sentiva il suo sguardo su di sé e si chiese come dovesse apparire all’uomo stanco e stressato al suo fianco: impeccabile e annoiato, forse, distaccato e infastidito, come se quella notte fosse niente più che un inconveniente dalle tempistiche sfortunate.  
“Una ricaduta non è la fine del mondo, signor Holmes,” disse Lestrade scrollando le spalle.  
“Non è certo la prima,” replicò lui di slancio.  
Lestrade sbuffò divertito: “Che si aspettava? Sono sicuro che l’unico a credere Sherlock infallibile sia Sherlock.”  
‘E i nostri genitori,’ si disse Mycroft.  
Non rispose, sperando che Lestrade se ne andasse: non aveva la forza per qualunque ulteriore manifestazione di simpatia le convenzioni sociali richiedessero tra due persone in una sala d’aspetto.  
“Immagino che il prossimo passo sia un’altra clinica,” continuò Lestrade, sordo ai desideri inespressi di Mycroft.  
“Sì. Temo dovrà fare di nuovo a meno del suo consulente per qualche tempo, Ispettore,” rispose Mycroft.  
Lestrade fece una smorfia per il suo tono, ma si sforzò di continuare in modo congeniale: “Be’, mi faccia sapere l’indirizzo, mi piacerebbe far visita a Sherlock, quando i dottori daranno il permesso.”  
“Non si disturbi, Ispettore. Dubito che a Sherlock importerebbe.”  
“Sì, a chi importerebbe di vedere la mia brutta faccia? Ma porterò doni: qualche vecchio fascicolo dei Bow Street Runners per tenere Sherlock occupato, li divora come quei romanzacci vittoriani,” rispose Lestrade, grattandosi di nuovo il mento.  
Mycroft lo guardò, lievemente sorpreso. Era solo un vago suggerimento, ma che Lestrade mettesse in conto l’ingrato compito di far visita a Sherlock e di provare ad alleviare la sua noia…Be’, perché no? Lestrade doveva lavorare con Sherlock, era possibile che nutrissi l’illusione che mantenere buoni rapporti con lui non fosse una completa perdita di tempo. Sherlock era suscettibile alle lusinghe e alla corruzione, in fin dei conti.  
“Molto bene,” disse tornando a fissare la figura incosciente di suo fratello.  
“Signor Holmes,” disse ancora Lestrade, facendo un passo verso di lui.  
‘Oh, no, per favore. Evitiamo gli stereotipati gesti di conforto fisico, vi prego,’ implorò lui mentalmente. Se Lestrade gli avesse messo una mano sulla spalla si sarebbe messo a urlare.  
“È solo una ricaduta,” proseguì Lestrade. “Sherlock stava andando bene. Ci riproveremo e andrà meglio. Riconosceremo i segni, io riconoscerò i segni, saprò cosa cercare, e non arriveremo più a questo punto. Ne sono sicuro.”  
E di questo, Mycroft non sapeva proprio cosa fare.  
“Purtroppo, la sua discutibile abilità di prevedere il futuro non mi rassicura, Lestrade.”  
Aveva cercato di essere freddo e sdegnoso, ma Lestrade diede uno sbuffo di risa.  
“Mi scusi, signor Holmes,” rispose con un sorriso al sopracciglio inarcato di Mycroft. “Ho notato che vi somigliate, lei e Sherlock. Siete impossibili.”  
Mycroft roteò gli occhi, prima di tornare a pensare a Sherlock. Quando si riscosse, Lestrade era andato via.

Non era stata l’ultima ricaduta di Sherlock, ma la previsione di Lestrade si era in parte avverata: le cose _erano_ migliorate, almeno per quanto riguardava il rapporto tra Sherlock e le droghe. La presenza costante di Lestrade aveva certamente aiutato e Mycroft non poteva che essere grato alla determinazione dell’uomo di proteggere la salute di Sherlock, quasi che suo fratello fosse la sua personale gallina dalle uova d’oro.  
Oh, certo, Lestrade non si preoccupava solamente delle proprie statistiche e dei casi risolti per la spinta che potevano dare alla sua carriera: probabilmente entravano in gioco motivazioni più intime, come la soddisfazione di un infantile senso di giustizia che come per molti altri uomini (anche tra le file dell’Intelligence Britannica, ad esempio) incarnava la realizzazione personale dell’Ispettore.  
Nel frattempo la dipendenza di Sherlock si era spostata definitivamente su quello che suo fratello chiamava ‘il Gioco’, l’intrigante sensazione di trovarsi di fronte a un mistero e a una sfida al suo ingegno, e alla corsa contro il tempo per risolverlo. Sherlock aveva anche trovato un compagno per la partita: il buon dottor Watson, che aveva fatto di Sherlock e del pericolo che lo circondava la propria droga e aveva in qualche modo distolto l’attenzione di Mycroft dal precedente guardiano di suo fratello.  
Tuttavia non mancavano casi in cui un guardiano per Sherlock _e_ John Watson si rendeva necessario, si disse Mycroft raggiungendo le sue stanze private al Diogenes.  
Fece il numero e si chiese di che umore avrebbe trovato Lestrade: l’uomo aveva certo un temperamento sanguigno e, come nel caso del loro primo incontro, le richieste di Mycroft venivano sovente accolte con fastidio. Non che la cosa turbasse Mycroft: trovava la scontrosità di Lestrade più facile da gestire rispetto al suo sorriso cameratesco quando riuscivano a collaborare fruttuosamente. A volte lo provocava apposta. Tutto questo però prima del divorzio di Lestrade e…  
“Lestrade,” rispose una voce stanca ma non adombrata.  
“Ispettore, buonasera,” lo salutò Mycroft. “Mi chiedevo che impegni avesse per i prossimi giorni.”  
“Uh…io…il lavoro?” rispose Lestrade.  
“Bene, allora consideri tutti gli arrangiamenti come già espletati. Ho bisogno che lei raggiunga il prima possibile Grimpent, un piccolo villaggio vicino a Dartmoor. Si tratta di una località turistica che ospita una base militare che Sherlock e il dottor Watson hanno appena violato usando un mio documento d’identità.”  
“…sai, per un attimo ho pensato che mi stessi invitando per un weekend fuori porta,” ridacchiò Lestrade.  
“Ispettore, le dispiace comportarsi seriamente?”  
“Da quanto ci conosciamo, Mycroft? Chiamami Greg e basta. Comunque, che ci fanno Sherlock e John in una base militare nella brughiera?”  
Mycroft lo sentì passare il telefono sull’altro orecchio.  
“È appunto quello che vorrei che lei appurasse. E magari che recuperasse il mio documento d’identità.”  
Lestrade grugnì: “È più probabile che quell’idiota di Sherlock borseggi anche me. Senti, Mycroft, sono appena tornato da due settimane di ferie, rientro in servizio domani, non posso sparire nella brughiera per chissà quanto tempo!”  
“Le ho detto di considerare risolte tutte le questioni organizzative. E non vedo perché ne stiamo ancora discutendo: ha passato il telefono sull’altro orecchio e ora lo tiene con la spalla per avere le mani libere e segnare su un pezzo di carta di ripiego che tiene sul tavolino davanti al divano le informazioni logistiche che sto per fornirle. Sappiamo entrambi che andrà a Dartmoor.”  
“Lo sai, mi mandi in bestia, quando fai così.”  
Mycroft lo sapeva.  
“Ispettore…”  
“Che vuoi che ti dica? ‘Mi hai convinto al ciao’? Dimmi dove devo andare e facciamola finita!” ribatté esasperato Lestrade.  
“Non ho detto ‘ciao’,” non riuscì a trattenersi Mycroft.  
Lestrade soffocò un urlo in un cuscino.

Con la faccenda di Baskerville risolta (anche se in modo più cruento di quello che ci sarebbe potuti aspettare da un’indagine su conigli luminescenti), Mycroft si ritrovò a pensare che non gli era molto chiaro _perché_ Lestrade avesse deciso di assecondarlo, sebbene con recriminazioni, e di aggregarsi alla piccola spedizione di Sherlock e John Watson. Ovviamente Mycroft aveva fatto in modo che posticipare il suo rientro non comportasse alcuna conseguenza negativa, per Lestrade, e non era la prima volta che impiegava la propria influenza a quel modo. Ecco, indubbiamente Lestrade aveva ormai chiaro che il nome di Mycroft Holmes poteva aprire molte porte e desiderava quindi restare nelle sue grazie. Doveva essere questa, la ragione.  
‘Almeno Lestrade non è uomo da ricorrere ad inutili piaggerie,’ si disse. Ne aveva abbastanza da sopportare negli aspetti più diplomatici della sua posizione. Davvero, preferiva di gran lunga un Lestrade burbero e collerico. O quello dal sorriso cameratesco.

Affrontare Moriarty aveva richiesto un prezzo più alto di quelle che erano state le previsioni sue e di Sherlock.  
Non tanto il finto suicidio di suo fratello, quanto il peso che questo aveva imposto su quanti gli stavano a cuore e aveva cercato di proteggere. John Watson ridotto l’ombra di se stesso, Molly Hooper isolata da tutti i suoi conoscenti perché incapace di sostenere la loro menzogna, se sottoposta a uno scrutinio troppo intenso, la signora Hudson (che pure aveva un carattere forte e la capacità di osservare le cose in prospettiva, data l’età) preda di una sindrome da nido vuoto da manuale, dopo il trasferimento di John.  
In mezzo a tutto questo c’era Gregory Lestrade, che manteneva i contatti con tutti loro, senza imporsi, senza aggiungere il proprio tormento alla malinconia degli altri, tenendo a freno almeno un poco l’autocommiserazione di John e la paranoia dell’ex collega Anderson.  
Mycroft cominciava a considerare che l’amicizia tra suo fratello e Lestrade fosse stata sincera sin dal principio e non interessata come lui si era convinto. Per qualche ragione faticava ad accettarlo, a capire.  
Sarebbe stato più facile se Lestrade si fosse limitato a partecipare all’inchiesta per riabilitare il nome di Sherlock preoccupato solo di salvare la propria faccia e il proprio posto di lavoro; invece, ogni dichiarazione dell’Ispettore conteneva un elogio del coraggio e del cuore di suo fratello, che aveva dedicato il suo genio ad aiutare chiunque bussasse alla sua porta e la stessa Inghilterra quando avrebbe potuto semplicemente limitarsi a farci dei soldi o ancora intraprendere una carriera criminale come Moriarty.  
Sarebbe stato più facile poter pensare che il senso di colpa per non aver bloccato l’operato di Donovan e Anderson fosse l’unica motivazione del vagare di Lestrade da spalla a spalla prestando orecchio ai silenzi di John, alle lacrime della signora Hudson e persino alle teorie di Anderson.  
Ma il senso di colpa non spiegava l’insistenza con cui Lestrade cercava di mantenere contatti regolari con Mycroft, ora che l’unica cosa che li avesse mai uniti era scomparsa. John aveva indubbiamente raccontato all’Ispettore il ruolo di Mycroft nel fornire a Moriarty le informazioni di cui poi si era servito per distruggere Sherlock e questo non avrebbe dovuto renderlo il bersaglio della rabbia di Lestrade, anche? Il capro espiatorio del suo dolore, la via di fuga dalla sensazione di non aver fatto abbastanza per Sherlock?  
Tenere alle persone non era un vantaggio, eppure era quello che Lestrade faceva, e molto più intensamente di quanto Mycroft gli avesse mai riconosciuto.  
Era difficile per lui accettare di essersi sbagliato così grandemente e per tutti quegli anni, accettare che quelle che aveva creduto accurate osservazioni altro non erano che cinici giudizi sommari.  
Ancora più difficile era credere di essere, a quanto pareva, una delle persone a cui l’uomo teneva.  
Era cominciato tutto con qualche telefonata dopo il funerale. Le condoglianze, le offerte di disponibilità che Mycroft all’inizio aveva considerato come l’espletamento di formalità di rito e nient’altro. Poi un messaggio quando era stata avviata l’inchiesta per convincere il mondo che Moriarty era davvero esistito e che Sherlock non era una frode: ‘So che ci sei tu dietro. Grazie. Non cambierà la realtà dei fatti e non so quanto valore abbia per te, ma rimedieremo a questo ridicolo casino. Li costringeremo a vedere chi era Sherlock.’  
E Lestrade continuava a cercarlo, comportandosi come sempre, ma con un’offerta di solidarietà taciuta, la cui esistenza tuttavia non era in discussione.  
Era difficile da accettare, per Mycroft, perché era un pensiero pericolosamente allettante: con Sherlock lontano da mesi, ormai, e in costante pericolo, la presenza rassicurante di Lestrade stava diventando troppo importante per lui. Non poteva correre il rischio.  
Mycroft Holmes non teneva alle persone (con la sola eccezione di Sherlock), non poteva avere un punto debole, non poteva permettersi di desiderare Lestrade nella sua vita. Già ora, ammetteva, aspettava con ansia le sue chiamate per proporre qualche breve incontro (di cui approfittava per avere notizie di John, anche). Già ora ripensava troppo spesso al suo sorriso o alle sue risposte brusche quando il lavoro non andava nel verso giusto. E ai suoi occhi che lampeggiavano, alle sue mani che gesticolavano; ai piccoli sbuffi di risa quando la tempesta era passata.  
Il pensiero che Lestrade tenesse a lui era una miccia che rischiava di scatenare emozioni che Mycroft non aveva alcuna intenzione di approfondire. Perciò doveva restare a distanza.

E a distanza si era mantenuto, per tutto il periodo dell’assenza di Sherlock.  
Trovare suo fratello per comunicargli che era sicuro tornare a Londra era costato a Mycroft _due settimane_ di lavoro sul campo sotto copertura: era stanco, sollevato e irritato allo stesso tempo per le buffonate di Sherlock. Durante il volo di ritorno aveva ricevuto un messaggio da Lestrade: ‘È da tanto che non ci sentiamo, ma sono appena uscito dal Tribunale. È fatta.’  
La risoluzione di Mycroft era venuta meno per un istante. ‘Sì, Ispettore. Era tempo.’  
Lestrade lo raggiunse al Diogenes dopo il grande ritorno dalla morte di Sherlock e, nonostante il fiume di improperi che l’uomo gli stava riversando addosso, Mycroft si rese conto di quanto acutamente avesse sentito la sua mancanza. Persino suo fratello aveva fatto insinuazioni sul fatto che Mycroft fosse solo, quindi doveva aver lasciato trasparire qualcosa (non che avrebbe mai ammesso alcunché, con Sherlock. Avrebbe continuato a far finta di considerare le sue parole le solite provocazioni infantili, fino alla morte).  
Una volta esaurita la rabbia, Lestrade si sgonfiò, lasciandosi cadere su una poltrona: “Immagino che le cose torneranno come prima, tra noi. Tenere d’occhio Sherlock e il resto.”  
Mycroft inarcò un sopracciglio: “Credevo avesse detto che non era un babysitter, Ispettore.”  
“Vero. I _loro_ bambini crescono, prima o poi,” sorrise Lestrade.  
Mycroft si mise a ridere.  
Dei del cielo. Era innamorato di Lestrade.

Pronunciò i suoi ordini con sbrigativa precisione, con lo sguardo alto ma non a fuoco, perché non si fidava della propria lingua, dei propri occhi e del proprio cuore. Se avesse davvero guardato Lestrade la sua confessione gli sarebbe scivolata dalle labbra, pungolata dal terrore per Sherlock, ferito quasi mortalmente da un colpo di pistola e svanito dall’ospedale, e affogata nella gratitudine per Lestrade, che si era lanciato in soccorso senza esitazioni e senza domande. E pensare che Mycroft aveva costruito una carriera, sulla propria capacita di mantenere segreti.  
Senza un’altra parola, Lestrade uscì dal suo ufficio sotterraneo, correndo a cercare Sherlock.  
Mycroft si prese la faccia tra le mani. Doveva dirgli che lo amava. Non poteva permetterselo.  
‘Purché trovi Sherlock prima che sia troppo tardi.’

  
La vita del Detective Ispettore era miserabile, si andava convincendo Greg Lestrade.  
Aveva voluto più responsabilità, aveva lavorato sodo per ottenerle, e ora si ritrovava a dover giustificare le spese delle indagini del suo team. Come se non avessero già abbastanza a cui pensare, con tre casi aperti e uno formalmente affidato a un altro Ispettore ma a cui dovevano collaborare. Come se Greg non dovesse già preoccuparsi che i suoi agenti e il suo Sergente potessero fare il loro lavoro e fossero al sicuro (e che fossero pagati per gli straordinari!), come se a lui non venisse il bruciore di stomaco ogni volta che passava una settimana senza vedere quel ragazzino presuntuoso e non rischiasse l’ulcera quando poi se lo ritrovava davanti pronto a scatenare il caos.  
L’unico vantaggio della vita da Detective Ispettore era potersi chiudere nel suo ufficio per riprendere fiato e lavorare in santa pace.  
Si arrestò sulla soglia alla vista dell’uomo che occupava la sedia davanti alla sua scrivania, completamente fuori posto in una stazione di Polizia, vestito com’era: in maniera così classica e raffinata da sembrare quasi in costume. Ed ecco che andava a farsi benedire anche la relativa pace del suo ufficio  
“Lei chi è?” chiese.  
Chi aveva fatto entrare un tizio del genere nel suo ufficio senza avvertirlo? Un tizio che si permetteva persino di invitarlo a sedere alla sua scrivania! Greg si limitò a un grugnito, invece dell’invito che avrebbe voluto lanciare lui all’uomo.  
Si sedette e lo studiò. Schiena dritta, posa elegante, completo tre pezzi che puzzava di soldi di famiglia e giovani conservatori.  
“In che cosa posso aiutarla, signor?” domandò.  
Ovviamente il manichino voleva qualcosa e si aspettava probabilmente che Greg scattasse alla possibilità di aiutarlo: non era così che girava il mondo, per quella gente? Conoscenze e favori erano una valuta come la sterlina e quell’uomo doveva essere ricco di entrambe e non si vergognava di sbatterlo in faccia a Greg nel suo stesso ufficio e…  
_‘Oh, dio, la sua voce e la sua pronuncia!’_ Non c’era scampo, avrebbe finito per prenderlo a pugni ed essere sospeso.  
Greg digrignò i denti per controllarsi, sforzandosi di ascoltare.  
Non aveva preso a pugni Mycroft Holmes, alla fine.  
Dubitava che l’uomo gli sarebbe mai piaciuto, ma il pensiero che Sherlock non fosse del tutto solo al mondo aveva provocato un sollievo non da poco a Greg. Il suo trucco del bastone e della carota funzionava, per il momento, ma che il ragazzo potesse contare sull’appoggio anche solo economico del fratello per una cura di riabilitazione vera e propria significava maggiori probabilità di successo. Non voleva vedere Sherlock bruciarsi poco a poco, finire per trovarlo morto in un vicolo.  
E neanche voleva vedere più dello stretto necessario quel pomposo bastardo di suo fratello maggiore. Soprattutto se l’uomo intendeva continuare a fargli capire che lo riteneva interessato a Sherlock per sfruttare il suo cervello e farsi bello dei suoi risultati. Che nervi.

“Cerco informazioni su Sherlock Holmes. È arrivato al pronto soccorso nell’ultima ora,” disse Greg all’infermiera dietro il bancone dell’accettazione.  
“È un parente?” chiese la donna dandogli una breve occhiata.  
Greg imprecò mentalmente: “Uh, no. Sono…un amico. Ho contattato io la famiglia. Il fratello sta arrivando.”  
“Il signor Holmes riceverà tutte le informazioni del caso, allora, quando arriverà.”  
‘Ha ragione l’infermiera, è la procedura. Stai calmo, Greg,’ si sgridò lui.  
“Senta, il ragazzo è arrivato incosciente. Sospetta overdose. Non voglio i dettagli, voglio solo sapere se se la caverà…”  
“C’è qualche problema?”  
Greg si girò a fronteggiare un’altra donna che lo fissava con aria affatto impressionata.  
“Voglio notizie di Sherlock Holmes,” ripeté Greg a quella che sembrava a tutti gli effetti la caporeparto. “Sospetta overdose. Ricoverato nell’ultima ora.”  
Era chiaro che la donna sapeva a chi si riferiva.  
“E come mai è a conoscenza delle circostanze del ricovero del signor Holmes?” indagò la donna.  
Capo-Infermiera Roberts, lesse Greg sul suo badge. Mandò un sospiro esasperato, frugandosi le tasche.  
“Un’agente era presente quando è arrivata l’ambulanza. Ecco.”  
Mostrò il tesserino allo sguardo impassibile della Roberts.  
“Capisco. Temo purtroppo, Ispettore Lestrade, che il signor Holmes non sia in grado di rispondere alle sue domande,” rispose lei, mentre l’altra infermiera annotava diligentemente il suo nome e la sua qualifica.  
“Non voglio fargli nessuna domanda!” ‘A parte come fa ad essere così idiota, per un ragazzo tanto intelligente.’ “Voglio sapere, dannazione, cosa dire al fratello quando arriverà! Voglio solo sapere se sta bene, se risponderà _mai più_ alle mie domande!”  
“Devo chiederle di abbassare la voce, Ispettore.”  
“E io devo chiederle…” ricominciò Greg strillando. Si zittì con uno sforzo. “Devo chiederle di avere pazienza,” riprese con un tono di voce normale, chiudendo gli occhi. “Il ragazzo è noto a Scotland Yard da tempo. É…particolare e lo sentiamo un po’ come una nostra responsabilità. Ecco perché l’agente presente ha chiamato me ed ecco perché sono stato io a contattare i famigliari.”  
La Roberts lo fissò dura per un istante.  
“Immagino che non se ne andrà finché non sarà soddisfatto,” disse alla fine.  
“No.”  
“Non posso averla qui a sbraitare e a disturbare la quiete. Questo è un ospedale, non uno stadio.”  
Greg si sentì arrossire leggermente.  
“Venga con me,” ordinò la Roberts.  
“Grazie infinite.”  
Vedere Sherlock e sentire che non avrebbe riportato danni permanenti aveva tranquillizzato un poco Greg. Si era rilassato abbastanza da ricordarsi che disperato bisogno di dormire avesse e immediatamente dopo da quanto non faceva una telefonata a Julie.  
‘Oh, cazzo,’ gemette tra sé e sé.  
“Ehi, sono io,” mormorò quando sua moglie rispose al secondo squillo. “Scusa l’ora.”  
“Oh, dio, Greg, hai idea di che cazzo di ora è?” rispose Julie.  
“Be’, sì. È per questo che ho detto ‘scusa l’ora’,” replicò lui, dandosi immediatamente del cretino.  
Era in torto e si metteva sulla difensiva. Sarebbe stato un bagno di sangue.  
“Non fare lo stronzo, Greg, credi che stessi dormendo? Ero preoccupata a morte! Non ti sono venuta in mente prima? Possibile?”  
“Lo so, lo so. Mi spiace. Stavo venendo a casa, ma è successo un casino e…Sherlock è in ospedale.”  
Julie restò in silenzio un attimo: “Droga?”  
“Sì.”  
“Mi dispiace, Greg. Se la caverà?”  
“Sì, per fortuna.”  
“Sei riuscito a trovare il fratello?”  
“Sì, sta arrivando.”  
“Allora vieni a casa,” implorò Julie.  
Lui scosse la testa: “Devo parlare con lui.”  
“Perché? Puoi chiamarlo domani.”  
“Oh, andiamo, lo chiamo nel cuore della notte, non sa se suo fratello è vivo o morto, e non lo aspetto neppure?” rispose lui esasperato.  
“Però lasciare tua moglie in ansia per ore, chiamare nel cuore della notte e non tornare a casa per restare a tener compagnia a uno sconosciuto ti sembra perfettamente accettabile, vero?” chiese Julie con tono gelido.  
“Cristo, Julie, non è quello che volevo…Ascolta, l’ho chiamato e gli ho detto che sarei stato qui. Ho bisogno di parlargli e soprattutto non voglio che Sherlock resti solo. Appena il signor Holmes arriva scopro che cosa conta di fare con Sherlock e poi…”  
Ed eccolo lì, il signor Holmes, che si avvicinava inesorabile alla camera in cui Sherlock era attaccato a un monitor, più pallido delle lenzuola dell’ospedale.  
“E poi vieni a casa?”  
“ _Sì_ , va bene…appena posso.”  
Il signor Holmes non era in vena di parlare. Eppure, per la prima volta, Greg notò quanto l’uomo tenesse al fratello.  
Mycroft Holmes non si disperava, non stava dando in escandescenze; le sue poche parole, anche se non ottimiste, non si potevano dire rassegnate e non faceva sfoggio di quell’esasperazione esagerata di chi non desidera altro che un pretesto per lavarsi le mani di qualcosa. L’uomo appariva pietrificato alla vista di Sherlock. Se intendeva permettersi di andare in pezzi, tuttavia, non lo avrebbe di sicuro fatto davanti a Greg.  
Il quale però non poteva non offrire almeno qualche tentativo di consolazione. Nessuno di loro era perfetto. Avevano un’altra possibilità e avrebbero fatto meglio.  
“Purtroppo, la sua discutibile abilità di prevedere il futuro non mi rassicura, Lestrade,” ottenne, in risposta.  
Il sollievo per Sherlock probabilmente l’aveva reso euforico, perché Greg si ritrovò a ridacchiare. Mycroft e Sherlock erano proprio uguali.  
Mycroft tornò a concentrarsi sul fratello e Greg lo lasciò solo, per andare alla ricerca di un paio di tazze di tè per le infermiere. E qualcosa per colazione per sua moglie.

“Capo?”  
“Cosa?”  
“Se continui così quella penna ti esploderà in faccia. Non possiamo avere un Ispettore dei Crimini Gravi con la faccia blu come un idiota che ha provato a forzare un bancomat.”  
“Divertente,” grugnì Greg, continuando a masticare la sua biro. Non alzò gli occhi dal suo fascicolo, ma poteva sentire lo sguardo di Donovan su di sé, dall’altra parte della sua scrivania. “Che c’è?”  
“Niente. Mi domandavo chi ti ha arruffato il pelo,” rispose Donovan osservandolo ad occhi socchiusi, picchiettandosi il tappo della propria penna sul labbro inferiore. “È colpa di Julie? O del fratello dello strambo? Ti ho sentito imprecare al telefono, subito prima di pranzo, e ho visto la macchina, poco fa…”  
“Perché non pensi al tuo lavoro?” ringhiò Greg.  
“Perché è tutto il giorno che terrorizzi agenti, hai quasi mandato al diavolo quel corriere e ora sembra che tu ti stia affilando i denti per sbranare qualcuno. Penso…”  
“Quello a cui dovresti pensare è comportarti in maniera professionale e lasciar perdere la mia vita privata, perché nel caso lo avessi scordato, Donovan, io sono un tuo superiore, non un tuo amico!” sbraitò Greg scagliando la sua biro chissà dove.  
Donovan lo fissò a bocca aperta per un istante, prima di sbattere le mani sulla scrivania e alzarsi di slancio: “Agli ordini, signore. Ma se per te è tanto importante mantenere una condotta professionale, potresti cominciare non sfogando il malumore sui tuoi sottoposti!”  
“Fammi reclamo!”  
Donovan gli diede le spalle e marciò alla porta dell’ufficio.  
Bene, così ci avrebbe pensato due volte prima di impicciarsi dei suoi affari e pungolarlo. Ma che le era preso? Greg fece una smorfia. Lo sapeva cosa le era preso: quando lui raggiungeva vette insopportabili di intrattabilità Donovan lo prendeva in giro per fargli capire quanto fosse ridicolo; il più delle volte riusciva a distrarlo o a risollevargli il morale.  
‘Dio, sono un coglione,’ si disse, prima di chiamare: “Donovan, aspetta.”  
Lei si fermò, una mano sulla maniglia, e si girò a guardarlo.  
“Ti chiedo scusa. Hai ragione, non mi sono comportato in maniera professionale, oggi. Ho gridato anche con Mycroft, se ti consola”  
E forse avrebbe dovuto chiedere scusa anche a lui. O no; magari così Mycroft non si sarebbe più sentito autorizzato a sbattergli in faccia le sue deduzioni sulla sua vita matrimoniale.  
“Che succede, capo?” domandò Donovan, facendo un passo verso la scrivania. Aggrottò le sopracciglia: “Un altro brutto litigio? Le coppie litigano. Succede.”  
Greg annuì sfregandosi la fronte e senza guardare il suo Sergente: “Io e Julie abbiamo parlato di divorzio.”  
“Merda.”  
“Già.”  
“Solo parlato?”  
“Sì…niente di deciso. È solo…tra le possibilità.”  
E il suo pessimo carattere era solo uno dei loro problemi.  
Donovan tornò a sedersi: “Ma tu vuoi combattere, sistemare le cose?”  
“Penso di sì,” borbottò Greg. “Però, davvero, basta pensare alla mia vita privata. Scusa per prima, ma parliamo d’altro, ok?”  
“Ok. Allora, che voleva Mycroft Holmes?”  
“Non ho appena detto ‘basta con la mia vita privata’?”  
Donovan si illuminò malignamente: “Oh? E così Mycroft Holmes fa parte della tua vita privata, capo? Non ne avevo idea.”  
Greg gemette: “Non è quello che volevo dire! Intendevo…parliamo del caso!”  
Donovan gli rivolse un ghigno malizioso: “Certo, capo. Interessante lapsus, però.”  
“Piantala!”

Durante il loro primo incontro, Greg aveva detestato Mycroft con passione.  
Privilegiato, ricco, abituato ad ottenere tutto quello che voleva e caloroso come un serpente. Nel corso degli anni si era reso conto che non si trattava di cose che potesse rinfacciargli: certo, Mycroft e Sherlock erano nati in una famiglia agiata, ma i loro successi non erano arrivato senza merito. Mycroft otteneva tutto quello che voleva perché aveva il cervello, la tenacia e la capacità di lavorare senza sosta per arrivare a prenderselo.  
Non che questa considerazione avesse di molto migliorato i loro rapporti: Mycroft aveva ancora il potere di mandarlo in bestia con le sue richieste perentorie e il tono freddo. Però c’erano anche stati momenti buoni, pensava Greg, momenti di timida connessione, qualche sprazzo di orgoglio condiviso per l’evoluzione di Sherlock, un po’ di sollievo e speranza per il suo rapporto con John.  
Ma nonostante tutto ciò, l’interesse di Mycroft nei confronti di Greg restava confinato al suo ruolo di babysitter, che andava restringendosi sempre più. Forse sarebbe venuto meno del tutto: quel Natale, per la prima volta, Greg non c’era stato per Sherlock.  
Aveva riconosciuto i segni, l’aveva visto irrequieto e affilato, turbato dalle notizie su Irene Adler che Mycroft aveva portato. Ma Sherlock gli aveva anche appena sbattuto in faccia i tradimenti di Julie (al diavolo la loro riconciliazione che era sembrata a Greg un miracolo di Natale e invece era solo nostalgia per i momenti migliori portata dal clima festivo) e anche se Greg aveva imparato a non arrabbiarsi con lui, quando Sherlock diceva la verità, aveva comunque bisogno di sentirsi ferito a furioso. Così, il compito di sopravvivere a quella notte a rischio era ricaduto su John e sulla signora Hudson.  
Greg aveva preso un po’ le distanze, nei mesi successivi.  
Quello che gli aveva fatto davvero bene, però era stato andarsene da Londra per recuperare un po’ delle sue ferie arretrate. Il divorzio era ormai una certezza e, avendo avuto due settimane di solitudine su una spiaggia per pensarci, Greg cominciava a credere che fosse la cosa migliore. Ora era tornato e tutto sapeva di nuovo inizio.  
Il suo telefono squillò. Non avrebbe detto di no a un’ultima serata tranquilla prima di rientrare, ma tutto sommato il lavoro era il benvenuto, si disse mentre rispondeva: “Lestrade.”  
“Ispettore, buonasera,” lo salutò Mycroft Holmes.  
Greg attaccò una decina di minuti dopo e si alzò per ripreparare la sua borsa da viaggio. Il suo ruolo nella vita di Sherlock non era esaurito, a quanto pareva.  
Certo, Mycroft lo cercava solo quando aveva bisogno di lui, e la cosa era irritante, ma Greg ne era comunque felice, si rese conto.

L’intera faccenda di Moriarty era stata un disastro annunciato, una tragedia che si consumava davanti a loro senza che nessuno riuscisse a vedere l’ovvia macchinazione. Ma in retrospettiva tutto appariva chiaro: erano stati tutti manipolati, usati e rivolti gli uni contro gli altri, contro Sherlock. Persino Mycroft.  
E accettarlo era difficile, certe volte il senso di colpa era così denso e pesante che a Greg sembrava di nuotare nel piombo fuso. Ma non poteva lasciarsi andare, scivolare in terra come John, lasciare che la sua mente fuggisse via come Philip. Forse Greg era più preparato, forse si era sempre aspettato di perdere Sherlock, per la droga o per qualche incauta follia.  
Non voleva perdere i suoi amici: non sarebbe mai stato il collante che era Sherlock per la loro cerchia, ma ci avrebbe provato. Per John che era un amico, per Philip che era stato un collega e un alleato allo Yard, per la signora Hudson che era una brava persona. Per Molly, più sfuggente che mai, dalla tragedia.  
E per Mycroft, perché Greg non riusciva a dimenticare la sua immobilità davanti a un vetro a guardare Sherlock attaccato a un monitor, tanti anni prima.  
Greg lo immaginava, a volte, immobile nel suo ufficio o al suo club, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto perché non c’era più Sherlock a catturarlo.  
Ancora una volta, Greg non poteva non provare a offrire, non una consolazione, sarebbe stato impossibile, ma almeno un po’ di compagnia, una prova del fatto che non si era interessato a Mycroft solo per via del suo geniale fratello minore o a Sherlock per via del suo onnipotente fratello maggiore.  
Ma Mycroft non sembrava molto interessato. Forse per lui Greg aveva avuto un valore solo per via di Sherlock e ora era uno strumento senza scopo, da accantonare senza ripensamenti. Forse il pensiero avrebbe dovuto farlo arrabbiare. Greg lo trovava semplicemente triste.

“Che cosa cazzo è saltato in mente a te e a quel grosso idiota di tuo fratello? Lasciarci credere che fosse morto per due anni! Due anni! Lo sai cosa ha fatto a John? Lo sai eccome, perché _io_ te ne ho parlato…oh, giusto, mi stavi usando per tenere d’occhio John per quel pazzo di Sherlock!” strillò Greg appena la porta delle stanze private del Diogenes si chiuse alle sue spalle.  
“Isp…” cominciò Mycroft con voce pacata e ragionevole.  
“No!” lo interruppe lui puntandogli un dito in faccia. “Non ci provare! Ho tutte le ragioni per essere arrabbiato!”  
Non si era arrabbiato con Sherlock. Per un attimo era stato certo che sarebbe impazzito di rabbia e lo avrebbe preso a calci, e invece l’aveva abbracciato. Non era mai riuscito ad arrabbiarsi sul serio con Sherlock e quel disgraziato lo sapeva benissimo. Con Mycroft era un’altra storia.  
Continuò a strillare fino a restare senza fiato, poi si accasciò in una poltrona. Almeno tra i suoi tanti difetti, Mycroft non era permaloso: Greg avrebbe fatto una brutta fine anni e anni prima, altrimenti.  
Ora Mycroft lo osservava, per niente turbato. Si alzò per versare un paio di drink.  
“Immagino che le cose torneranno come prima, tra noi,” gli disse Greg e gli sembrò la cosa più bella che potesse accadere. “Tenere d’occhio Sherlock e il resto,” aggiunse.  
Poi Mycroft scoppiò a ridere alla sua battuta su Sherlock e i babysitter di bambini che non crescono mai e dovette ricredersi: quella era la cosa più bella che potesse accadere.

Greg uscì dall’ospedale assieme a John, entrambi al telefono per mettere in moto le ricerche e rintracciare quell’incosciente fuori di testa di Sherlock.  
“Qualcuno deve avvertire Mycroft,” disse a John. “Le sue telecamere ci farebbero comodo. Al diavolo, vado io di persona,” aggiunse. “Tienimi informato se trovi qualcosa, ok?”  
John annuì: “Quell’idiota…non può mai restare in ospedale, lui, no.”  
Greg fece un mezzo sorriso salendo in macchina. John aveva ragione, non era la prima volta che Sherlock scappava da un ospedale, era un numero che aveva fatto molte volte da ragazzo. Ma mai dopo aver ricevuto un colpo di pistola al petto.  
Entrò nell’ufficio-bunker di Mycroft (in cui aveva messo piede unicamente quando si era impuntato perché Mycroft gli raccontasse il perché del ‘suicidio’ di Sherlock e della rete di Moriarty; l’altro uomo non l’aveva ritenuta una conversazione adatta al Diogenes) senza intoppi.  
“Sherlock è sparito dalla sua stanza prima delle 18, l’inizio dell’orario di visita. John sta cercando qualcuno dei suoi Irregolari. Ho già due squadre alla sua ricerca, stiamo controllando i tre nascondigli noti di…” aveva cominciato il suo rapporto, spronato dallo sguardo vigile e quasi febbrile di Mycroft.  
“ _Cinque_ nascondigli noti,” lo corresse l’altro, per poi elencarli. “Dovete trovarlo.”  
E lo congedò agitando le dita di una mano.  
‘Neanche fossi un cagnolino fastidioso,’ pensò Greg a bocca aperta. Ok, non aveva tempo, ora.  
Lasciò l’edificio a tempo di record, contattando la sua squadra per condividere le nuove informazioni.  
Una parte di lui rivedeva ancora Mycroft immobile davanti a un vetro.

  
La richiesta di Lestrade di incontrarlo al Diogenes, dopo che Sherlock era ritornato in ospedale, non aveva sorpreso Mycroft. Gli aveva infiammato il cervello, legato la lingua, strozzato il respiro, ma non l’aveva sorpreso.  
Si era comportato indegnamente con l’Ispettore e Mycroft sapeva che Lestrade non era uomo da lasciare inespresso il suo malcontento. Si sarebbe scusato per averlo trattato come l’ultimo dei suoi lacchè, certamente.  
Non sapeva se avrebbe osato spiegare _perché_ aveva ritenuto di comportarsi in modo così impersonale e scostante. Forse avrebbe dovuto: avrebbe sconvolto e disgustato Lestrade e l’uomo avrebbe preso le distanze per lui, dato che evidentemente a Mycroft mancava la risolutezza necessaria per farlo.  
O forse…forse Lestrade non sarebbe stato così avverso all’idea: aveva dato prova di tenere in qualche modo a Mycroft, durante l’assenza di Sherlock.  
‘Oh, non essere ridicolo,’ si redarguì. ‘Lestrade sarà furioso per come l’hai trattato. Se riuscirai a infilare qualche parola tra le sue urla, saranno delle scuse e nient’altro. Non ci sarà nessuna confessione.’  
La porta si aprì dopo una rapida bussata pro-forma e Lestrade entrò nella stanza. Mycroft rimase fermo ad aspettare le sue parole.

  
Greg avanzò fino al centro della stanza, sforzandosi di aprire i pugni e respirare regolarmente. Aveva qualcosa da dire e sperava di riuscire a esprimersi in maniera coerente, invece di perdere il controllo, perché aveva pensato seriamente all’atteggiamento di Mycroft e al proprio comportamento.  
“Io non lavoro per te,” cominciò.  
“Lo so, io…”  
“Be’, se lo sai tendi a dimenticarlo quando ti fa comodo!” abbaiò all’interruzione.  
Mycroft restò in silenzio con gli occhi fissi su di lui.  
“Non è solo il fatto che ti dimentichi di trattare le altre persone come esseri umani, quando c’è di mezzo Sherlock…cosa che sarebbe _in parte_ giustificabile, perché quando sei preoccupato per lui non esiste nient’altro, non è certo una novità. È il fatto, dannazione, che non pensi che possa importare anche agli altri! Tutte quelle sciocchezze sul fatto che le persone comuni _ci tengono_ e che errore sia, dal punto di vista dei Grandiosi Holmes, e non ci credi neppure! Siamo tutti arrivisti o sfruttatori o strumenti, per te, perché se _sai_ che non lavoro per te e non credi che possa genuinamente avere a cuore Sherlock o te, allora significa che pensi che io ti dia retta per convenienza. E non è vero.” Fece una pausa per prendere fiato. “Ci sono persone che credono davvero nella compassione e nell’amare il prossimo. Io ho cercato di dimostrartelo per anni, l’avresti dovuto capire una vita fa! Ma forse non sei in grado di farlo e basta, e sai cosa? Ho finito di sprecare il mio tempo. Non contare più su di me,” concluse amaramente.

Mycroft era senza fiato. Ecco a cosa l’aveva portato il suo atteggiamento! Aveva creduto di vedere sempre gli stessi meschini comportamenti, nelle persone attorno a sé, aveva impiegato anni per riconoscere un’anomalia nei dati che aveva osservato, e tutto per via di pregiudizi! Era solo un cinico, freddo, triste codardo, perché anche dopo aver compreso che Lestrade non agiva secondo le motivazioni che lui gli aveva attribuito, non aveva fatto niente per cambiare il proprio atteggiamento. Quel che era peggio, aveva permesso a Lestrade di percepire la sua sconsiderata valutazione, facendogli un torto per anni, ferendolo e, ora, allontanandolo per sempre da sé.  
‘E pensare che per un attimo ho considerato di confessargli ciò che provo’, sussurrò una voce sconfitta nella sua testa.  
Lestrade gli diede le spalle diretto alla porta.  
Non poteva lasciarlo andare via così, senza scusarsi, lasciandogli credere di averlo sempre considerato un opportunista. ‘Almeno questo posso dire, che ho compreso il mio errore…’  
“Lestrade…Greg, aspetta!”

Greg si voltò solo per il suo nome di battesimo, che era certo di non aver mai sentito dall’altro uomo, e rimase interdetto alla vista di Mycroft in piedi con le braccia sollevate come se volesse trattenerlo, ma non osasse sfiorarlo.  
“Cosa?” chiese torvo.  
Mycroft abbassò le mani e lo sguardo schiarendosi la gola.  
“Le devo le mie scuse. Per l’altra sera e…per ogni altra occasione in cui ho permesso alla mia natura disillusa di non riconoscere il suo valore. Ho da tempo compreso che lei è un uomo solidale e premuroso, nonostante la mia condotta sia rimasta invariata.”  
“Perché?”  
“Perché…avevo…” ‘Paura.’ “Io non sapevo come…”  
Greg fece un passo verso di lui. Non aveva mai visto Mycroft così esitante, quasi turbato.  
“C’è altro?” chiese.  
Notò un piccolo lampo negli occhi grigi di Mycroft, ma l’altro si affrettò a nasconderlo.  
“Solo che non la disturberò più con le mie richieste. Ho ripagato tutti questi anni di supporto con sufficienza e ingratitudine ed è prova della sua pazienza che questa conversazione non sia avvenuta molto prima.”  
Greg fece una piccola smorfia, perché l’idea che Mycroft non lo cercasse più gli stringeva sgradevolmente lo stomaco anche se si trattava dell’esito che si era aspettato dal proprio discorso. “Forse avremmo dovuto parlare prima,” borbottò sfregandosi la nuca.  
Forse se qualche volta avesse provato a _parlare_ con Mycroft, invece di montare su tutte le furie o sbattergli il telefono in faccia, se non si fosse arreso così facilmente quando l’altro lo spingeva via, ora…dove sarebbero, ora?  
“Senti, io…era arrabbiato, prima. Non dico di aver detto cose che non pensavo, ma…Ho un caratteraccio. Sono scorbutico, perdo le staffe…”  
Mycroft sorrise timidamente: “‘Le persone scorbutiche non sono affatto le peggiori: così come le più umili per posizione non sono le meno raffinate nei sentimenti.’”  
Greg, che aveva iniziato a sorridere, lo fulminò con lo sguardo: “Ohi! Adesso stai cercando di provocarmi a basta!”  
Mycroft arrossì.  
‘Oh, dio. Non mi crederebbe nessuno, se lo raccontassi!’ si disse Greg  
“Di nuovo le mie scuse, non era mia intenzione, Ispettore. Sono solo costituzionalmente incapace di lasciare una citazione incompiuta.”  
“Mmhm. Di chi sarebbe questa perla?” rispose Greg, avvicinandosi un altro po’.  
“Charlotte Brontë.”  
“Prima mi hai chiamato Greg. Mi hai dato del tu.”  
Mycroft si strinse nelle spalle, un gesto un poco più nervoso del solito: “Mi hai invitato a farlo tante volte.”  
“È vero. C’è altro che devi dirmi, Mycroft?” chiese Greg.  
Aveva tutta l’aria di esserci. Charlotte Brontë. Sentimenti. Greg aveva un’idea e qualche speranza.

  
Mycroft era paralizzato.  
Greg lo fissava, assurdamente vicino, con quello sguardo aperto e caldo, e tutto quello di cui Mycroft aveva paura si era già realizzato, in fin dei conti: era già innamorato di Greg, era già preda di quella debolezza, e aveva già sentito dalla sua bocca le parole ‘non contare più su di me’. Non sembrava che Greg fosse ancora dell’idea di andarsene, ma quel dolore era già stato provato, quindi che aveva da perdere, Mycroft?  
“Forse c’è, e mi scuso se suonerà inappropriato, o indesiderato, ma tacere non ha portato alcun vantaggio, direi,” rispose. “Quando tutti credevano Sherlock morto, mi sono reso conto che tenevi davvero a lui. E…forse, in qualche modo, anche a me.”  
“È così,” lo interruppe Greg, poi lo fissò contrito e gli fece cenno di continuare.  
“Temevo che questa consapevolezza…e la vicinanza…avrebbero risvegliato in me un certo attaccamento. E così è stato. Ero terrorizzato dalle implicazioni,” ammise fissando Greg, che lo guardava a sua volta con un piccolo sorriso.  
“Provi qualcosa per me?”  
“Sì.”  
Il sorriso di Greg si allargò: “Cavolo, avrei proprio dovuto parlare prima!”  
Mycroft si permise una risata incerta: “Lo stesso si può rimproverare a me e con maggior veemenza, immagino…”  
Greg sembrò illuminarsi.  
Prese la mano di Mycroft e gli diede una stretta: “Be’, ora che abbiamo cominciato a parlare non intendo smettere tanto presto, dovremmo metterci comodi!” Si morse un labbro: “Davvero avevi paura che non sarei stato felice di sentirlo? Mi sei sempre piaciuto. Anzi, no, all’inizio ti detestavo: ricco, snob, più alto di me…”  
Mycroft rise più apertamente.  
“Però,” continuò Greg, “le cose sono cambiate in fretta. Mi piacevi. Non in senso romantico, allo stesso modo in cui mi piaceva Sherlock: volevo restare nella vostra luce. E poi…non so di preciso quando, ma a un certo punto che tu avessi bisogno di me è diventato importante e allo stesso tempo non era abbastanza. Probabilmente non ha il minimo senso,” concluse scuotendo la testa.  
“Possiamo parlarne ancora,” disse Mycroft, scortando Greg fino al divano in fondo alla stanza, “e metterci comodi non è un’idea del tutto priva di merito.”  
“Talvolta mi accusano di averne,” rispose lui con un ghigno. “Senti questa: cena, più tardi?”  
“Un’idea perfetta.”

 

  
Note:  
Questa fanfiction partecipa al contest ‘Il miglior difetto’ di Ile_W!  
Questo è il pacchetto che ho scelto: Cinismo: essere sprezzante nei confronti dei valori comuni della società.  
Citazione: "Il potere di osservare accuratamente viene comunemente chiamato cinismo da coloro che non lo possiedono."  
(George Bernard Shaw)  
Bonus: il/la protagonista capirà di essere innamorato/a della persona che lo/l'aiuterà a superare un periodo di sconforto.  
Ma ho preso spunto anche da un secondo pacchetto per il POV di Greg, perché mi piaceva l’idea di incastrare le due situazioni bonus: Scontrosità: provare un sentimento di rabbia, rancore o fastidio, risponde male cercando di provocare a tutti i costi.  
Citazione: "Le persone scorbutiche non sono affatto le peggiori; così come le più umili per posizione non sono le meno raffinate nei sentimenti."  
(Charlotte Brontë)  
Bonus: qualcuno è innamorato del/della protagonista, ma non ha il coraggio di confessarglielo.  
Il titolo invece viene da un aforisma di Francis Picabia, perchè non so inventare i titoli: L’essenza di un uomo si trova nei suoi difetti.


End file.
